The Girl and The Robot Part 3
The Girl and The Robot Part 3 is a story by Exotoro as a sequel to The Girl and The Robot and The Girl and The Robot Part 2. Samus and R.O.B pop the biggest question of their lives and get engaged. Their relationship becomes stressful when people actively work to keep them apart... Chapter 1: Golden Opportunity "Samus!" cried out Princess Zelda, who was against a ladder leading to the attic. "Yeah?" asked Samus. "Come help me take down these old boxes, would you?" asked Princess Zelda on the ladder. Samus nodded, putting her paralyzer by her holster on her hip. "What'cha got that holster for anyway?" asked Zelda. "Oh… haha, long story. Needless to say, it's taken care of now…" replied Samus as she looked at the black scorch marks on the wall. " Zelda huffed as she grabbed a box out of the basement, Samus grabbing it with ease. It was heavy, but Samus had enough lift to her that it wasn't really a big issue. "What's in these boxes?" asked Samus. They had been opened recently. "Oh… old memory stuff. Back from the Melee days, a little bit of Brawl… old treasured memories." Zelda smiled. Samus put the box down as Zelda handed her another one, stepping off the ladder as Samus held the box. "What kind of old memories..?" asked Samus. "...nothing much, haha. Just… oh, you don't need to really know," Zelda dodged Samus' question. Samus merely shrugged. "Just bring em back to my room, I'll show you where it is." "Gotcha." replied Samus as she grabbed one box, hoisting it up. Zelda smiled. "What, you can't carry both?" asked Zelda. "...oh come on, you know I'm not THAT strong outside of that power suit." giggled Samus. "Hehe, I know…" Zelda giggled back, heading down the hall. "It's on the third floor, so we're gonna need to take the elevator." "Yeah, I know that," replied Samus as she followed Zelda to the elevator. "Actually, keep it open, I'll grab the other box and we'll bring both." "Smart thinking…" Zelda remarked. The two stood by the elevator, waiting for it to open. As it did, Samus rushed inside and dropped the box carefully, running back for the other box. "Keep it open!" replied Samus. "I will, don't worry!" answered Zelda. "Don't you worry, silly Sammy…" Samus grabbed the other box and rushed back into the elevator, breathing a little hard as the elevator doors closed. "Silly Sammy? You haven't called me that in years." "I haven't really seen you in a while… come on." replied Zelda. "Mm... " replied Samus. The elevator doors opened and Samus carried the box to Zelda's room, following her over. "This isn't really that far from you and R.O.B…" she said. "Yeah… it's like, what, five rooms away?" guessed Samus. She set down the box and went to grab the other one before the elevator doors closed. Zelda opened the door as Samus returned, with the blonde woman putting the box on the couch. She went back to grab the other box as Zelda grabbed a glass of water. "Do you want anything to drink?" asked Zelda. Samus grinned. "Sure, water sounds good." Samus said, wiping her brow. Zelda poured Samus a glass of water and sent it her way. Samus grabbed it and began to down it quickly. "Such a hard worker…" replied Zelda, grinning. "Heh…" panted Samus. "Hey, I'm willing to help out a friend any time." "Mhm… a friend." replied Zelda quietly. "...you alright?" asked Samus, sensing something troubling her old friend. Zelda nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" asked Zelda. "I'm good…" replied Samus. She tapped her fingers against the countertop. "I'll let you in on a secret." "Mm?" asked Zelda. "I'm gonna propose to R.O.B tonight..." she said, smiling proudly. "I've got the rings all ready, we got reservations for what he thinks is a normal date night... " "You're just gonna pop the question on a normal date?" asked Zelda. "You're not gonna do anything special?" she asked. "I don't like really making it out to be something too big. Hell, I wasn't even going to get rings, but Peach got so mad..." she laughed. "She told me that she would buy some if I didn't and I didn't want to do that to her, so yeah…" "Ah…" replied Zelda. "...I get the feeling he might not like the low-key vibe of that, honestly…" "What?" asked Samus. "I've known him for years now…" "Yeah, but remember when he blurted out you two were dating?" she asked. "He couldn't handle the pressure of it, I think. He was getting upset that I wasn't being more upfront about it Besides, that's hardly a big gesture.." she answered. "Mm… well, if you say so. I just don't want to see you get hurt." she said. "...is there going to be a mafia or something waiting for me there?" asked Samus, laughing. "No… ah, never mind. Haha…" Zelda said, smiling a little, albeit somewhat falsely. "You sure you're okay?" asked Samus. "What's in those boxes?" "Like I've said, nothing you really need to concern yourself about." Zelda replied. Samus walked over to the boxes, glancing at the contents. There was art supplies and sketchbooks, a easel… she recognized this stuff. "Hey, these are your old sketchbooks." replied Samus. "I said you shouldn't concern yourself with those-" Zelda said, as Samus flipped through one, turning beet red as she saw sketches of her own nude form, from many years ago… "Sammy, drop those!" Samus obeyed, although she didn't really understand why. "Those are… from a long time ago, as I'm sure you understand. I wanted to get back into painting and sketching, Peach offered to be my model." replied Zelda. "That's great, Zelda!" Samus beamed. "Your sketches are still pretty good too…" "Hahh… thank you." Zelda said, embarrassed and looking to the side. "I dunno why you were so nervous about this…" replied Samus, crouching close to the box. "It's just… those sketchbooks contain sketches of you, you know? Back when we were… I thought it was awkward for you, considering you're with someone else now." Zelda said, putting her hand on her chin. "Mm… I guess I can understand that, but you and I both know that's in the past." Samus replied. "...yeah, I know." Zelda said softly. Samus looked at Zelda, her breathing growing quiet. "...you do know that, right?" "YES! I know!" Zelda answered. "Thank you for bringing the boxes in. I think… you should probably get ready for your date, huh?" Samus nodded. "Well… let me know if I can help, okay?" she tried to confide in her. Zelda just sat at the counter, glancing at her exit the room. Samus couldn't be sure, but she thought she could hear crying. ---- Samus entered back into her room where R.O.B. was laying across the couch. It was spring now, months after the long winter trip to the mysterious Missingno island. They were united again, couldn't be happier together. It took a while for R.O.B's father, the enigmatic Professor Hector, to build him a new body, but it came with everything Samus wanted out of it, much to her enjoyment. Professor Hector even made another human-like body resembling a woman after Samus asked R.O.B. about the prospect. Their relationship was beginning to get a lot weirder for the both of them. R.O.B. had always considered themselves fairly masculine, but the woman body gave him new understandings that he hadn't really considered before. He was also discovering a whole side to Samus he never even really knew about. Their relationship was always stable, but when it came to popping the question, both were completely wracked about it. Samus tried to keep a light head about it, but she was supposed to do this last date before backing out of it. It was a big step for her. She had never been with someone this long, this intimately. She didn't even know if there were laws about marriage with robots. There were some in the Smash Mansion that still didn't believe the two were actually dating after all; they thought it was maybe some kind of weird scheme cooked up by the two. For what nefarious purpose, these people usually had no idea, but the reality didn't sit well with them. Samus and R.O.B had reserved a table at Peronza's a week before and tonight was the night. Both of them didn't really know it, as they had settled on this independently of each other on their own secret accord, usually entrusting this information to someone that wouldn't leak it. It was the first secret they had kept from each other in a long time. It didn't feel like it was so long ago that the whole relationship was kept a secret from prying eyes, begging to be revealed but kept tantalizingly secret. It felt like less time ago, though, that they had become truly comfortable with each other and themselves. R.O.B scooched aside for Samus to sit down, rubbing her back as she sat down. "The date's in a hour…" she stated. "Yeah… I'm excited and nervous. Do you want to talk about it? Do you want to back away from it?" asked R.O.B. "Well, no, I don't want to back away from it," Samus giggled. "Just how nervous are you? You never get this nervous about a date." "This one just… feels special, you know?" asked R.O.B. "You saw I was wearing the black dress tonight, huh?" giggled Samus. "Y-yes…" stammered R.O.B. "Hehe… this will be a special night, indeed…" she replied. "Promise me though, that if… I say something you don't like or something… you tell me. Don't be afraid to say 'no'." R.O.B said quietly. "It's hard to say 'no' to you," Samus replied. "Mostly because my heart always says 'yes'." R.O.B lit up positively. Samus grinned. ---- The two got ready for their date, taking their time but also keeping in mind that they didn't exactly leave themselves with a lot to work with. Samus had put on a nice sleeveless, backless, thigh-high slit black dress on, her hair done up fairly ornately in Chozo stone hair ornaments. In her hidden paralyzer gun sheath she had the gun as well as a black box tucked away at the very bottom. She glanced at the mirror, looking at Peach's gift of golden eyeliner. "Eh, what the hell," she replied, casting it over the top of her eyes. She was surprised to see that she actually looked pretty good with it on. R.O.B didn’t get too fancy aside from replacing out his arms for one with a golden color. He wore a little bow tie around his neck. It was cute and a little festive; a perfect look for a date, especially one as important as this. In his chest laid a compartment with nothing but a black box. The two turned to each other. "Well, you look gorgeous." replied Samus, crouching to look at R.O.B. "Me? You look stunning!" R.O.B replied. Samus giggled. The two set off for their date, heading outside where Palutena and Lucina were parked out front in their car. "You two ready?" asked Palutena. "I was wondering if you two were gonna actually show up to your own date or if you just skipped the pretense tonight…" "Palutena…" replied Lucina. "Nah, I don't really see the date as pretense…" replied Samus. "Nor do I…" replied R.O.B. Palutena shrugged. "Alright then…" Palutena replied. She looked back as she reversed and headed towards the road. ---- Palutena and Lucina dropped the two off at the Peronza's restaurant, the two glancing at the neon blue sign before turning back to their patrons. "Have fun you two!" Palutena said, waving. "Thank you for everything, Palutena." Samus said, smiling. "No problem!" Palutena replied. "You too, Lucina." R.O.B replied. Samus slapped herself. "Ah yes, how did I forget to thank you, haha!" Samus laughed. She nervously sighed. "Good luck on your date, you two." Lucina stated. The car began to drive away, and had left the parking lot as they walked forward, holding hands. They hadn't held hands in a while in public. It was weird considering their sizes and they just kind of let go. "Yeah… I remember why we stopped doing that…" Samus said, glancing at R.O.B. "Ah… it's fine." R.O.B said. Samus kissed his forehead, kneeling down. "Let's go then!" Samus said, running off to the swivel door. R.O.B followed close behind using his jet boosters. ---- The two were directed to their table pretty quickly, without much a hitch. The candles were lit and set and the two sat across each other, staring at each other as the Volbonan passed the two a pair of menus for them to peruse. Samus requested a water, and the Volbonan simply nodded his body and set off. "Well, what are you getting?" asked R.O.B, looking at Samus. Samus was looking through the menus. "I prefer a bit of meat… so I might go with a steak." Samus replied. "Mhm… I think I'll go with a bowl of spaghetti." replied R.O.B, flipping through the menu. "Is that still going to be good if it's not hot?" asked Samus, putting her hand on her chin. "Mm… yeah, probably. I've had noodles before, I can just heat them if they're too cold…" replied R.O.B. "It's a shame you gotta eat at home all the time on these dates…" Samus noted, flipping through the menu before setting it down. "I get to talk with you, that's enough…" replied R.O.B. "Aw, how sweet!" giggled Samus. "God, you made me so weirdly giddy." "That's because you're happy…" R.O.B said, tilting his head towards her. "...at least, I hope so." "I… think that I actually am, yeah. I think I finally found someone that I could finally afford to be completely open with instead of locking something away of myself…" Samus reflected. "I'll be in the bathroom for a moment." R.O.B stated. Samus nodded. "Alright, but be back here soon!" she told him. He went off, quickly heading to the left and down the hallway. "...wait a minute, what's he got to be using a bathroom for?" she wondered. ---- R.O.B quickly went into the bathroom, where Greninja was standing with R.O.B's woman body, which was comatose due to its lack of a brain signal. Greninja sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, this is the right restaurant." Greninja breathed out quickly. "Thank you so much…" R.O.B replied. "I trust you have the body switching machine too?" "Ayup." Greninja pointed to the corner, where the body switching machine was placed, leaning against the wall. R.O.B moved over to there, Greninja following him with the white haired woman body, dressed in a white, almost metallic looking dress with no shoulder straps and front slits, with a black belt that shone against the light. R.O.B quickly plugged the machine into himself and the body and in a button press, he had successfully switched bodies. He moved around, checking his functions for a moment as he stretched out his thinner but more capable hands. He pulled out a pair of rings from his chest compartment. "You're gonna propose tonight?" asked Greninja. "That's the plan," replied R.O.B, nodding. "Although I want to actually have somewhat of a dinner with Samus before I do that… we've never eaten together on these dates, we just kind of order food and I just take mine home to eat in one of these bodies- it works pretty well for the most part but tonight is special…" "Good luck with that…" replied Greninja. "No… really." he said, before putting his hands together, preparing to smoke his way out of the room. "Oh, don't do that. It'll set the fire alarms off." replied R.O.B as they picked up their robotic body, trying to figure out where to put it before just settling on coming back to Samus with it in their arms. "By the way… what pronouns should I use to refer to you in this form?" asked Greninja. "Ohh… hm. I've never shown anyone this before, huh?" asked R.O.B rhetorically. "I guess female pronouns, I don't really want to complicate it for anyone and I'm cool with it." "Got it, girl. Alright, catch you later." Greninja stated as he jumped back, going out the small window in the room. R.O.B hoisted her robot self up and left the bathroom. ---- "There you are… oh wow," replied Samus, swinging around her glass of water. "You got all dressed up and everything, wow." "I just wanted to eat with you for this special date." R.O.B purred, setting down her robot body between the two, setting it off to the side and patting its head. Samus kissed it's forehead teasingly. "Well, I'm glad you're here, hon." smiled Samus. "Aww, thank you." beamed R.O.B. A Volbonan arrived with their food, setting down a bowl of spaghetti and a plate of steak down for the two lovers. Their eyes widened in surprise to see that their robotic customer had suddenly become a human woman. The two giggled as the Volbonan walked off, incredibly confused. Samus cut into her steak with the knife, with R.O.B spooling the noodles on her fork. "It's nice to see you get more comfortable, babe." Samus remarked. "I mean… I guess I'm still kind of trying to figure some stuff out but yeah… I feel more at peace with myself and you're less embarrassed with me…" R.O.B replied. "I wasn't embarrassed of being with you- I just worried about the ramifications of it. You understood that, didn't you?" Samus replied, stabbing her steak. "Well, yeah… I'm not holding it against you or anything. Besides… that's well in the past. Sorry for bringing it up." replied R.O.B, eating away at her noodles after she spoke. "Listen… I'm not embarrassed to be with you at all..." Samus reached down to her heel, snapping off the heel quickly as she grabbed the box. R.O.B finickly tapped at her own. "I just love you a lot and I want everyone to know that." replied R.O.B, finishing her fork of spaghetti as she prepared to move off the seat to kneel down. "I do too... " Samus replied, also moving off the seat to start kneeling down. The two suddenly went for a make or break situation, kneeling at the same time, opening their black boxes to present their rings to each other. "Will you marry me?" asked the two simultaneously. The two stared at each other. "...I do." they replied at the same time, mystified for a moment before laughing. "Did you know?" asked Samus. "No, did you?" asked R.O.B. Samus shook her head before giggling. "Well, I guess we're getting married then!" Samus stated proudly. She leaned in to kiss her lover on the lips, purring loudly as R.O.B kissed her back. People glanced at them and clapped, although they were a bit puzzled by the scene admittedly. Samus plucked a ring out from R.O.B's box, a shiny gold band with a precise techno pattern engraved across it with a diamond poking out from the center. R.O.B plucked a ring from Samus' box, the twisted engravings resembling ancient runes wrapping around the band of her golden ring, with a red gemstone in the center. So began the next chapter of their lives. Chapter 2: Engagement Samus and R.O.B were returning home after their date, with Palutena and Lucina driving them home, giggling and generally ecstatic that their two close friends were getting married. "I figured it was about time for you two… of course, I wanted to marry Lucy months in but she kept telling me to wait…" Palutena giggled. "W-well…" Lucina crossed her arms. "I just wasn't convinced y-you'd stay interested with me…" she blushed. "Well, now you know, don'tcha?" giggled Palutena. Lucina nodded. Samus and R.O.B kissed each other hard on the lips. Palutena parked at the front, allowing Samus and R.O.B to get out as Samus carried R.O.B's robot body out. R.O.B carried the body swap machine in her arms, swinging it around as she giggled. "See you two around!" R.O.B yelled back to them. "Thank you both so much…!" replied Samus as she leaned close to her lover. The two entered the dark checkerboard entrance and made their way to the elevator, heading to the third floor. "Mmm… that was a great date." she purred. R.O.B grinned as she glanced at their rings. "So… this means we're engaged now. It's funny how we both thought to do at the same time, huh?" she replied. Samus nodded as the elevator doors opened, the two walking out and heading back to Samus' room, where they both lived. They headed to the bedroom to put their stuff down, and then relaxed on the bed for a bit, just looking at each other. "So… we're engaged, now what?" asked Samus. "Well, I guess we've got a wedding to design and make…" replied R.O.B. "Mmm… I guess we do… how are you feeling about that?" Samus stated, rubbing her finger across the bed. "I don't want to do anything too extravagant… you know." "Yeah… I'm on the same page. Invite a couple people but eh, don't really make it a event, you know?" replied R.O.B. Samus purred as she kissed her. R.O.B giggled as Samus got on top of her, purring as Samus unwrapped the strings on the back of her dress. Samus kissed her lover again as she pressed her front against her. R.O.B pressed her head against her chest, kissing it softly as she made her way down to her waist. Her nails slid down her dress, exposing more of Samus' skin, making a effort to tauntingly pull it off. Samus grinned as she put her hands besides R.O.B's head, sticking out her tongue. "Alright girl…" purred Samus. "You gonna fuck me or what?" "That's the plan…" purred R.O.B as she tugged off more of Samus' dress. Samus took a quick moment to push down on R.O.B's silver dress, tugging to reveal her metalhead's breasts and exposed nipples. She was practically dry humping the woman under her, ever so softly against her region so she'd get a idea of how she was feeling: very horny. R.O.B pushed her dress down to her hips, although was unable to do much more with their positioning. Samus giggled as she felt R.O.B struggle and lifted herself up, shaking her ass and bottom half as the dress slipped down her legs, leaving a pair of blue panties she quickly snapped off. R.O.B bit her lip as Samus, hovering over her, tugged off the rest of her dress and underwear. The two, hot and naked, pressed against each other, their pussies slipping against each other. The two panted really hard and heavy, pressing their lips against each other as their bodies melted into each other, completely lost in each other. Samus kissed R.O.B's neck, moaning into her as she pressed her breasts against her own, gripping her hips as she fucked her. R.O.B grabbed a gyro with a longer holder, spinning it quickly in her hands as she inserted into Samus' ass, causing her to pant loudly as it span inside of her anal walls. "O-ohhh!!" she panted. "Figured you'd like that…" giggled R.O.B as she kissed her cheek, pushing the spinning gyro in and out of her as they grinded against each other. Samus moaned loudly as she kissed her lover all over her face, slamming her powerful hips against R.O.B's. R.O.B could never last long against her lover in this position, already nearing a climax as Samus pounded her pussy. "HAAAAHHH!!!" R.O.B moaned loudly as her eyes fluttered, her legs trembling as her face flushed out, waves of pleasure coursing through her body as her body stopped contracting. Samus grinned as R.O.B squirmed with aftershocks. "S-stop moving… ahhh…" R.O.B panted, her body still intensely in pleasure. After a while, it subsided and Samus laid on top of her lover, kissing her shivering lips. "Ready for round two?" purred Samus. "Give me a minute…" R.O.B whimpered. ---- Zelda carried a bunch of her old sketchbooks down the hallway. She didn't really know what she was going to do with them, but they had to go somewhere, right? She walked down the stairs, glancing around the concrete tunnel as she headed down. She bumped into Wii Fit Trainer, who glanced at her. "Zelda?" he asked, stepping back a bit. "Mm... " grumbled Zelda. "You look upset." Wii Fit Trainer said, leaning against the railing. "Get out of my way," grumbled Zelda. She slammed into Wii Fit Trainer, who was admittedly tougher than Zelda thought he was, sketchbooks flying everywhere. She snapped at Wii Fit Trainer. "Don't even touch them." she barked. "Easy there, Zelda," replied Wii Fit Trainer as she picked them up. "You look kind of depressed, what's going on?" "These sketchbooks are just full of bad memories, so that's why I'm gonna… burn them or whatever," Zelda explained. "Samus is getting married, so you know… time for a new chapter in my life too, whatever that is." "Samus is getting married?" asked Wii Fit Trainer. "She told me that, yeah." replied Zelda. "Hm… you don't suppose she was trying to tell you something?" Wii Fit Trainer asked her. "Like what?" asked Zelda. "I fail to see whatever you're trying to get at here." "She told you she was getting married so you could get back into her life." Wii Fit Trainer replied, tapping his fingers against the concrete wall. Zelda sneered. "As if. Samus has been dating R.O.B for… who cares. It's not a invitation for me to come back into her life. Speaking of which, weren't you in trouble for harassing her a while back?" asked Zelda. "They ran me over with a car!" replied Wii Fit Trainer. "Eh, fair enough," replied Zelda, finishing picking up the books. Wii Fit Trainer snatched one up and looked through it. "HEY!" she shouted, kicking his shin. "Ouch! Hey!" shouted back Wii Fit Trainer as he gave the sketchbook back. "Well, now you understand why I need to burn these." she replied. "...well, hang on, princess," replied Wii Fit Trainer. "You're just burning these because they remind you of your passion for Samus. You still have feelings for her, right?" "I'm not getting involved in whatever con you want me to get into!" she shouted. "It's over! We broke up!" "Well, excuse me, princess. I was just thinking, if she was that out of your life, why would she tell you about the marriage? Especially if you two haven't seen much contact with each other?" asked Wii Fit Trainer. "...I mean it was odd that she told me. She did tell me everything was in the past but…" Zelda pondered for a moment before shaking her head. "No… I'm not going to delude myself into this, especially at the sake of her happiness." "Is she truly happy though?" asked Wii Fit Trainer. "Why are you doing this to me?" asked Zelda. "I dunno." he shrugged, although he obviously had motivations that he was keeping secret. "Hey, if you want to do something, let me know." he said, walking away. "I'll… keep that in mind." Zelda stated. She started going back upstairs. ---- Samus laid on R.O.B's robotic body, complete and utterly exhausted as R.O.B retracted his tentacles from her. "G-god, I love those…" she purred, tapping his metallic chest. "I know…" giggled R.O.B. "So… what should we do now that we're engaged and all?" asked R.O.B, curious by the second. Samus sat up in the bed, her legs still kind of wobbling a bit as she looked at him. "Mmm… there are a couple things I've wanted to do that we've just never gotten around to… I dunno, I want to do them before we get married in what, 3 months?" replied Samus. "We can get married whenever you want, hon." replied R.O.B. "Yeah, I'll stick to the 3 month period for now…" Samus noted to herself. "So… what kind of things did you want to do that we've never done?" asked R.O.B curiously. "Oh… well, I did want to go skinny dipping sometime in my life…" Samus replied, giggling. "...we've never done group sex either, do you want to try that? Just… all these little things I've never gotten to do. Skydiving! Jet Skiing. I mean, I'm not positive on every single thing but like, some of these I do want to try some time before we get married." Samus stated, resting her head on her hand. "Why do we gotta do this all before we get married?" asked R.O.B. "I dunno… people look at you weirdly when you do shit like that when you're all married and stuff." Samus replied. "I can't really see Palutena and Lucina doing stuff... I haven't seen them doing that… I dunno, I don't just want to get boring, you know?" "Oh come on, you are not boring!" R.O.B replied. "That said, I'd be willing to do some of that stuff with you…" "Excellent," purred Samus. "...we should probably start with something simple first, like, uh, skinny dipping." "We should go out by that lake… Lake Hylia..." R.O.B replied. Samus snapped her fingers. "Yeah! You got the right idea." purred Samus. "I'm excited, hah." replied R.O.B. "Hopefully not too excited, my legs are still kind of sore…" giggled Samus. R.O.B turned away a little embrassed. Samus pat his head. "Wow, it's way late… we should get some rest." Samus said, looking at the digital clock. R.O.B nodded as he plugged his body into the wall, switching bodies out for his masculine body as he wrapped his arms around her. Samus smiled softly as she let herself fall asleep. Chapter 3: Lake Swimming Samus and R.O.B awoke in the morning, getting ready for their skinny dipping saturday. There wasn't really a lot they had to prepare for, but they did have to consider a couple things. Like, what body was R.O.B going to use? Obviously it would be no fun for either one of them if he just went out in his robot form, so they mulled over it for a while. They really didn't want to extend their luggage to anything but the clothes they would wear over there. And who was to drive them over? Palutena and Lucina? They already had covered for the date, so they were currently out of the question. As it currently stood, that was the only blockade to their plan. They called it time for break, as they couldn't be mulling over this all day. Samus went out to get groceries. She was heading down the elevator when she came across Peach, who glanced at Samus' finger. "You're engaged?" she asked. "Haha… yeah, just last night!" Samus chuckled. "Who to?" questioned Peach. "...R.O.B. The person I've been dating?" Samus replied, unsure if Peach was doing some kind of bit. "Huh… I mean, I don't really see it… I thought it was a cover for Wii Fit Trainer." Peach replied. "You got the complete opposite version of events there. Also, he's repulsive…" Samus grimaced just thinking about him. "Well, yeah, but… I dunno, he seemed like more like your type as opposed to a asexual robot." replied Peach. "R.O.B is not asexual… all things considered, he's kind of pansexual." Samus replied. "I don't see how that works, but hey, I'm happy for you!" Peach replied. "How can you just forget everything that me and you have been talking about for like, the past couple months?" asked Samus. "I dunno. Like I said, terrible memory." Peach replied. "Wait, how did you remember that?" asked Samus. The elevator doors opened. Peach walked out, not answering another question. "See ya soon, Samus!" she said, posing for a selfie. Samus' phone buzzed, with yet another selfie from Peach, the one she had just taken. "Hang on!" Samus yelled to her, running to her. "You wouldn't happen to have a car, would you?" she asked. "Yeah, they don't call me royalty for nothing. What's it for?" asked Peach. "Uh, me and R.O.B want to go to Lake Hylia for a... picnic." she lied. "Say no more, girlfriend!" replied Peach. "I'll get that going whenever you want, really." "This afternoon sound good?" asked Samus. "Yeah, that's fine. As long as it's not really late at night." replied Peach. "...what's really late at night?" asked Samus, looking at her curiously. "Uh… a picnic, with uh… Bowser." Peach said, lying even worse than Samus. Samus nodded. "See you then!" Samus replied. ---- more tba owo Chapter 4: Barn Doors Samus and R.O.B end up spending the night in a old farm. Category:The Girl and the Robot Category:Writings Category:Xenoro Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Fan Fiction